I'm Still Here For You
by Mangoflavored
Summary: Seth loves Jacob, but Jacob doesn't know that. Seth goes away to sort out his feelings, and Bella dies in childbirth when he's away. When Jacob spirals into depression, can Seth be the light to lead him to happiness?


_Background: Hey, guys! So, this is just another piece of crud that I managed to pump out late at night (actually... early in the morning), so no sass about the general lack of plot or whatever it is that you guys are into that this doesn't have :P This is the **first chapter**, so I plan on adding some more if I get requests or positive reviews or any of that good stuff hehe... It's "M" just because I'm anticipating some people who might not be prepared to handle f-e-l-l-a-t-i-o (dun dun dun!) maturely, but there's nothing too graphic, and I don't even say "penis" (except for then, hehe)... Anyway, lets get with the background info!_

_Seth Clearwater has come to love Jacob Black. Though he has not imprinted on him, Seth knows that he is deeply in love with Jacob, but is confused by all of this. So, he leaves in order to free himself of the confusion for awhile. All of this is going on during Bella's pregnancy, and Jacob slowly goes downhill as Bella's health gets worse and worse. While Seth is gone, Bella dies during childbirth, but Rennesmee (spelling? eh, stupid name...) lives. Jacob is incredibly depressed because Bella is dead, but he cannot bring himself to kill Rennesmee simply because she has been graced with Bella's eyes. When Seth returns, he must face the changes that have been brought about by Jacob's depression (such as the near-total dispersal of his pack) and Seth's own feelings._

Seth's P.O.V.

Though I had been gone for a while, everything was mostly the same as when I had left. the trails were the same, filled with scents and footprints left by the rest of the pack. The woods were the same, filled with the green wetness of life. Everything was exactly the same.

Actually, that wasn't entirely true. There was a change in the air that would only be clear to someone who knew these forests the way I did. Everything was still, as though every living thing had been silenced, as though even the trees were holding their breath. Maybe I was just being dramatic, but something did seem off somehow. Though distance had silenced the voices of the pack in my head for a long time, they were still quiet to me, even though I had finally come home.

It was strange that there was no one on patrol, Leah and Jake were both pretty intense about patrolling constantly (although Jake was probably still by Bella's side, since she should probably be due to finally give birth by now, Leah would probably still be trying to avoid the Cullen's like the plague). I tried not to worry about it too much, and just enjoy the fact that my thoughts were my own for a while. God knows that I could use the time to think things through, especially considering how I left things. I came to the edge of the trees, stopping short of the road to listen and make sure no cars would pass and see a rhino-sized wolf crossing the street. I ran across quickly across, plunging back into the trees and slowing down, very conscious that I was getting closer and closer to the Cullen's house. I slowed down, replaying the events of my leaving in my head...

_After Bella had gotten pregnant, Jake had begun to decay, becoming a new person. I had to watch each day as he slowly become a person that I didn't recognize. Jake had always been one of my most important friends. When my dad died, he was there for me when Mom and Leah were dealing with their own feelings. But, when Bella and Edward had done the dirty, and Jake had started to decline, I finally realized just how much I really cared for him. It went beyond friendship, and started to seem a little bit like... love._

_I had never loved anyone before, never mind another man. I knew that, while still there, I would never be able to hide it from Jake and Leah, and so I left. I wasn't a mature person, and even less so at the time, and I didn't leave much warning or explanation, just a note to Jake (as Alpha and everything) that I needed to clear my head a bit. I knew that he would be too busy with Bella (who I was beginning to really hate) to bother following or checking to see what had become of me..._

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden rustling in the brush ahead of me, and suddenly Leah's gigantic wolf head popped out excitedly. She pounced on my affectionately, and nuzzled me with her snout before phasing to her human form.

"Seth! It's been so long!" She said, while I averted my wolf eyes from her naked form, "What happened to you? You've missed a lot..." I cocked my head confusedly, still not comfortable with becoming human after so long in wolf form. I nodded to her, trying to ask her to phase so that we could communicate mentally, but she just frowned and kept going.

"Seth, I don't think that we can hear each other any more." She continued haltingly, "You see, I've left Jacob's pack, and gone back with Sam. There's no one left with him." I could see that this had been a tough decision for her, I couldn't even imagine what could have caused her to go back to Sam after their history. "Hm, since I didn't hear your thoughts when you got close, I guess you're the only one left in his pack, but I'm sure you'll come back with us when you see the way things are... It's not as though I could just stay with him after... Well, you'll see."

With that, she simply phased to wolf-form and ran off towards the Cullen estate. Confused, I ran after her, eager (and a bit nervous) to see what she meant. When the mansion came into sight she stopped, and indicated that I should go see it for myself. I stepped forward slowly, and she ran off, back to La Push no doubt. I would have to go there at some point to see Mom, but I wanted to see Jake first (now that I finally managed to calm down a bit and become more comfortable with my feelings for him).

Quietly padding over to one of the enormous windows, I looked in at the Cullens, still awake (as always) despite the pitch blackness outside. I asked for secrecy as loudly as I could in my mind, knowing that Edward would quickly pick up on it, and gazed at the vampires inside, trying to find Jake and the new baby.

I used the full extent of my wolf senses to map out the house, picking up the sounds of Rosalie and Emmett doing some rather questionable things upstairs, as well as Carlisle and Jasper talking about something or other (all I could hear was the quiet murmur of their voices). In the main living room, I could see Edward playing the piano with a young girl sitting unmoving on his lap. She giggled girlishly, and looked lovingly up at him. I wondered where Bella was, but quickly adjusted my thoughts as Edward grimaced in pain at my thought. Looking for Jake once again, Edward inclined his head slightly, indicating a comfortable looking armchair. I gazed over and whimpered slightly as I saw the man I loved for the first time in over a month.

Though, in many ways, Jake looked much the same as when I had left him, he looked very different now. His skin, while still tan and healthy, had a strangely gray tinge to it, as though he were sick with something. I let my thoughts travel up and down his rigid, uncomfortable-looking form, to his sunken and red-rimmed eyes and his chapped frowning lips. His face in general was covered in stressed folds, and looked as though he were in pain, but he was still my Jake, and I loved him more than ever.

In fact, it seemed that my whimper, just a second before, had drawn the attention of everyone in the room, and all of the vampires were quickly moving to greet me. Jake looked over at me, and, as his eyes met mine, he smiled the same smile that I remembered, and I felt my heart grow full again. With that small, crooked grin, I felt myself connect to him with the indelible sort of feeling that I now understood was imprinting.

Jacob's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my chair (I called it my chair because that's where I spent nearly half of my time, the dozing/sleeping/simply sitting half) and staring at Rennesmee, the girl that had killed the girl I loved, when we all heard a wolfish whimper from the window. I looked over, seeing Seth for the first time in 5 weeks and smiling for the first time in about as long. As usual, I didn't move from my chair fast enough to keep up with the inhuman vamps (not that I moved much recently anyway), and they brought Seth in excitedly. He stood there awkwardly, trying to clothe himself as modestly as possible with the pair of sweatpants that Jasper had kindly tossed to him. For a second he just stood there nervously, kneading the folds of his pants and staring at his feet.

For the first time that day, I had the energy to stand up and strode over to him excitedly, my legs wobbling just a little bit from sitting still so long). Before he could object, I wrapped him in a firm hug, noticing how slim and delicate he had become since I had last seen him. I pulled away after a second, and he clung to me just a bit, making me look down at his blushing cheeks, stained a bright crimson. I chuckled slightly, feeling strangely invigorated, and decided to have a bit of fun with the little guy.

Leaning down, I breathed out gently on the delicate skin behind his left ear, smirking as he shuddered at my mock-romance. He jumped back shivering, his cheeks red as ripe tomatoes and his eyes wide. A little bit surprised at his reaction (and entirely surprised by the increasing blood flow to my... lower... regions) I quickly regained calmness and strode embarrassedly out, clapping him on the shoulder as I went, and desperately trying to hide the still-growing bulge in my pants...

I hurried outside, glad to feel the cool air on my peculiarly hot skin, and moved into the trees, aware of the Cullens' stares on the back of my head. I shivered slightly at the chill, having taken my shirt off in anticipation of shifting to wolf form, but I decided against it—I had spent so long keeping things to myself after Rennesmee was born that I just stopped phasing entirely. I sighed to myself and reached downward, to deal with that bothersome part that had suddenly become quite lively. But, before I could do anything more than begin unbuttoning my pants I heard a soft padding behind me.

"Jake, what's the matter?" Seth asked, "Back in there, you seemed off and I was a little bit..." He trailed off, looking down at my very stiff member with wide eyes. "Oh," he said, "is that why you hurried out so fast?" He asked, taking a step forward. "So, when you leaned in and-"

"Seth, it's not a big deal, I'm just a little... I'll just deal with this or wait it out or something!" I floundered, desperate to hide my embarrassment, trying to turn to hide my mortifyingly active manhood.

"Jake, really, you don't have to worry about that! Really, isn't it a wolf's job to do what their Alpha needs?" Before I could say anything to stop him, Seth was already kneeling in front of me, tugging at my pants and boxers.

"Seth, wait! I'm n-" I started and stopped when I looked down at his wide, innocent brown eyes. Something in his totally honest expression, every emotion of devotion laid entirely bare for me to see, shut me up fast and he grinned before returning his attention to the "task at hand".

He slipped his fingers delicately beneath the waistband of my boxers and grasping me lightly with his surprisingly soft fingertips. I breathed sharply and gritted my teeth as he pulled me out with a smile before kissing my lower abdomen lightly. I opened my mouth to try and stop him one last time, before he did anything as strange as this, but could do little more than gasp as he slid the most of my length into his mouth with a tiny gurgle. I moaned at the welcome warmth of his mouth, the depth of the sensation carrying me away, closer and closer to a much-needed release. I leaned back against the tree behind me, relishing the contrast of the rough, cool tree against my back and the hot softness of Seth's mouth. I felt Seth moaning against me—picking up on my pleasure?—and shivered as he trailed his fingers tentatively across my abdomen while swirling his tongue around the sensitive head of my length, happily swallowing me entirely.

Before I could stop myself, I had wrapped my hands around his head, fisting my fingers through his silky hair, less to pull him harder against me (he was managing that remarkably well himself), but rather to anchor myself to stop from being totally swept away by the pleasure. I glanced down at Seth's oddly erotic face, feathery eyelashes locked together, and brows knitted as he focused entirely on his task.

I felt my breathing accelerate, and my chest begin to tighten as waves of excitement started rising in my abdomen. I let out another moan before realizing exactly what was going on.

"Seth! Wait, if you do that I'll-" I tried to pull out, but was unable to save a very surprised Seth from half a mouthful as I spilled all over his face. "Oh, Seth, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, you just..." I trailed off as Seth smiled contentedly and swallowed, licking as much as he could of me off his plump lips. I stared in shock as he wrapped his arms tiredly around my waste, resting his warm face against my stomach before murmuring, "I love you, Jake, I'm sorry that I left you before, but I'll be here for you always."

I jerked away in shock, slightly guilty when I saw his big, brown eyes grow even wider at my surprise.

"Jake, what's wrong? I thought..." I could see the hurt in his eyes, and the confused tears threatening to spill over, and I couldn't make myself move either closer or farther away, I was totally paralyzed. "Please, Jake... Talk to me! Tell me what's going on!" Seth begged, the tears already starting to come, threatening to wet his cheeks, already moistened by the first raindrops of a sudden storm. I felt myself shudder, the tremors of the wolf within beginning to rock me from head to toe. I stepped back and let myself phase, hoping that our wolf-connection would be able to explain everything away.

Seth's P.O.V.

Jake stared back at me, totally frozen. I felt tears coming to my eyes, spilling over my cheeks as they burned in embarrassment while the pit of my chest turned icy cold. Had I been mistaken? What was wrong with Jake? I knew that something had happened while I had been gone, he was still my Jake but how could I ignore the rigid way he held himself, or the sleepless dark circles under his eyes? He shifted, and I followed suit, desperate to know what was going on. When we were both wolves, standing a few feet apart in the rain, we let our minds fully connect.

The moment our consciousnesses truly touched I was hit by a wave of emotional pain so powerful that I was all but thrown unto the ground. I shuddered with Jake's pain as I let his feelings tell the story of Bella's pregnancy, a process so painful that I had been forced to run away. Of how I, the only member of his pack that fully supported him, had run off with no notice or explanation other than a little note. Of how, even though Rennesmee had been born without any issues, his beloved Bella had died on a cold, metal table while most of the Cullens were gone. Of how, despite how much he hated the monster that had killed his love, he could never kill the little girl who still had Bella's milk-chocolate eyes.

Jacob's P.O.V.

Seth's emotions wrapped around me like a silk scarf, light but strong, choking me with a strange gentleness. I felt myself swept away, thrown back a bit, by the giddiness and passion of his feelings. I was totally surprised by the magnitude of his love, by the shocking strength of his feelings before he imprinted, and their unbreakable nature now that he had. I felt my heart race the same way his did each time I came near, and saw myself the way he saw me, lifted on a pedestal like a god, placed on a throne like a king, and was shocked by the jealousy that he felt for Bella. Then, I felt the way that my feelings had affected him. I felt the agony in his heart as I subjected him to my own feelings, and the sadness that he felt for Bella's death (purely for the effect that it had on me). Then, I felt the way he had felt when I jerked away, felt the surprise and embarrassment like a slap against his innocent face.

Pulling myself away, phasing back to human form to break the connection, unable to deal with the intense flow of emotion. I knelt on the ground, panting, and stared at Seth, pawing the ground and rubbing his sandy snout in the dirt, pointing it skyward to howl in pain. He rushed to a tree, scraping his snout against the rough bark, drawing blood in an attempt to equalize the inner pain (the pain from my bottled up emotions, as well as the pain of realizing the way things truly were).

Before he could rub himself raw to the bone, I dashed over to him and wrapped my arms around his thick wolf-neck, burying my face in his sandy fur, softer than any of the other werewolves. I felt him phase back, and attach himself to my chest as we sobbed together over our newly shared pain. I looked down at him, and he stared up from my chest, the tears running from his eyes washed away by the sudden rain.

"Seth, she's gone. Bella is gone!" I cried out in pain, my tears starting up anew, quaking against Seth as the sobs started to come more strongly than before. Then, I felt Seth's gentle hand delicately cupping my cheek. Though his eyes were still red, he had stopped sobbing, and he was quite still.

"Jake, Bella may be gone, but I'm here. I will always be here for you." He gazed up at me with honest, pure, adoration. I didn't know what it was, but something about the way he looked at me, the same thing that had made me go farther with him before, broke some barrier inside me. Before I knew what I was doing, I closed the distance between us, connecting us at the lips, and letting our emotions pour into each other in the simplest, most passionate form of purely human connection that I knew. I didn't know what would happen when we broke away, so I clung to that connection for as long as I could...


End file.
